In phonograph record players, the turntable as well as the records themselves are often uneven on their surfaces and irregular, thus causing what is called a "wobble" and it therefore becomes necessary to compensate for this irregularity and uneveness while nevertheless obtaining a true reproduction of the tone of a record and to maintain its quality. Many specific structures involving the basic elements of the record player, viz, the record, the turntable and the speaker have been heretofore proposed to accomplish this compensation. Some of the proposals involved arrangements in which the speaker itself "floats", i.e. the speaker is resiliently mounted to yield under pressure to accomplish the aforesaid compensatory effect. However, such arrangements provide a very loose coupling arrangement between the speaker and the turntable and thereby adversely affects the reproduction of the record.
Other attempts to achieve the compensatory effect involved structure in which the turntables themselves are spring mounted to achieve the desired resiliency. However, these turntables are disposed either on a tiltable axle or arranged to move transversely of the axle. The degree of slope of the tilt for resetting the tone arm in the tiltable turntables in order that the tone arm may be reset especially close to the center is most difficult to achieve in smaller units due to the necessity for a large angle. The spring mounted turntables which move transversely of their axles require long bearing surfaces and are slow to follow up and down movement because of the off-center pressure of the tone arm on the records. Thus the various attempts to achieve the "floating" arrangement to compensate for uneven conditions in the reproduction system including the turntable and records have provided loose couplings which adversely affect the nature of the tone and accuracy and reproduction of the record itself.